ActionPackedWrestling
Action Packed Wrestling (2008–Present) Action Packed Wrestling made its debut in the wrestling scene in January 2008. An Semi-Retired Legend my the name of Hurricane Jeff, decided to take one last crack at running a wrestling promotion before calling it quits forever. Prior to opening APW, Hurricane Jeff broke into the wrestling scene in the fall of 2001 in a backyard wrestling company that he, along with best friend, Dr. Matt created, UWF. A place where all the characters had a parody gimmick of wrestlers seen on TV at the time. 6 months after, Hurricane Jeff went main stream when he met a man by the name of Alternativ. From there, Hurricane Jeff to truly learn the ropes and develop into on of the most respected wrestlers in the world today. From there, Jeff created his first main stream company, Combat Wrestling Federation. The company lasted 14 months, but it was there where he met a few people who would help him in the future. People including Matt Metal, Twister, Jason Royce and Trevor Blackwell. Shorty after CWF closed, Jeff opened another promotion called, WWC where he later sold to Twister. WWC was CWF version 2 as the roster and history of CWF crossed over to WWC. By 2005, Hurricane Jeff left WWC and took a few months off before signing a contract with Extreme Wrestling Corporation. Three months into the federation, Hurricane Jeff became the World and International Champion at the same time, winning the two titles in the same night. 8 Months later, after losing both titles, Hurricane Jeff announced his retirement and began his new job as the General Manager of EWC's Monday Night Brawl show. Jeff was the GM there for 14 months, often being called the best GM ever. After being tired of backstage politics and not being satified with GMing a show for another company. Jeff left EWC in the fall of 2007 and after a short break, resurficed in the beginning of 2008 with a new company of his own, Action Packed Wrestling. Action Packed Wrestling: The Beginning APW was set to kick off with its first show on January 27 with a Pay Per View called, New Years Retribution (later renamed Survive and Conquer). This event would crown the very first APW Heavyweight Champion. 8 Megastars we're booked. Each wrestling in a signles match and the winners would meet in a 4-way Ladder match to crown the first APW champion. Trevor Blackwell, Vinnie Hardcore, John Green and Gordon Shumway battled in the ladder match which saw John Green becoming the first APW Heavyweight Champion. APW's first showed ended in huge success and it had the world talking as shortly after, APW's Roster began to grow. Jeff carried history from his previous feds into APW, so in March, APW's 3rd PPV would be, Rasslemania IV in which the main event scheduled for it would be John Green defending his title against Kenny Lambardo. A match that only lasted 5 minutes, Kenny Lambardo was crowned the new APW Heavyweight Champion. Not wanting the fans to go home upset, Hurricane Jeff came out and made a match on the spot, Former Tag Team Partners from another company (IWC), Kenny Lambardo Vs Hurricane Jeff. A match that stole the show and saw Kenny Lambadro defeat the boss. Kenny would go on for the next few months feuding with Trevor Blackwell As APW continues to grow, big names started showing up, including future Hall of Famers, Matt Metal and Twister. Also APW was able to sign Doctor Phate to its Roster. Another Pay Per view APW adopted from CWF was Test for the Best. An 8 person tournament where the winner gets a Heavyweight Title shot at APW's biggest PPV of the Summer, Shockwave. Quarty final matches took place on Episodes of Overdrive, so the final 4 for this PPV included Doctor Phate, Ace Daniels, Vin E Lambardo and Victor Brander. And in the end, Doctor Phate became the New #1 Contender. Also at this event, Hurricane Jeff turned heel when he turned on his friend, Kenny Lambardo. All this would build towards an I Quit Match between Kenny and Jeff for the Heavyweight Title. A match where Kenny Lambardo would make Jeff scream I Quit to retain his title. But Kenny wasn't able to celebrate long as Doctor Phate would come out and Jeff would make the title match for Shockwave happen then and now. Doctor Phate would make quick work of Kenny and defeated him for the Title. This would be the last time we see Kenny Lambardo in APW until he got inducted into the APW Hall of Fame in 2011. With Shockwave needing a new contender, a former CWF World Champion stepped up to the Plate, Twister. Twister and Phate would meet at Shockwave and Twister would win the title. Phate would be injured in the match and out of action for a few months. Upon his return, Phate was released from APW due to creative differences. October PPV was the beginning of what would become a PPV everyone looks forward to every year. One Night in Hell. The only APW PPV where every match is a gimmick match. It was at this event that for the first time ever in APW, the Elimination Chamber match would take place. Competitors included The champion, Twister, Jason Ricochet, Sabur, Dr. Matt, Spirit Tara Jacob and Link. With special guest referee, Level One who left EWC and signed with APW. At that event, A new Champion. was crowned in Sabur that night. Category:Federations